


Silver Medals

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: First Place Is Not Always Best Place, Hinted Topspin/Perceptor/Twin Twist, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: Blurr’s first mistake was thinking first place was the best place.His second was trying to woo the ice-cold sniper sweetheart who ran the labs with a glare like arctic winter.And his third mistake was all in the timing.





	

Blurr was known for being cocky. Cocky, impulsive, flighty and flirtatious. And the entirety of the Trion got to witness these traits become his achille’s heel on a grand- and LOUD- scale.

The halls burst into hideous amounts of caterwauling and swears, the crash and clatter of some kind of fight. Every Wrecker poked their head out of their quarters to witness the debacle-

The debacle currently taking place inside of Perceptor’s normally quiet habsuite.

Helms peered out to see Blurr suddenly stumbling out of Perceptor’s habsuite, followed by at least half a dozen rapidly slung datapads with a pedemark on his aft. He clattered into the wall, furiously trying to close his panel before-

And then it was too late. A well thrown datapad, lucky number seven, rocketed out the doorway and slammed full-force into the apex of Blurr’s thighs. He gagged, curling in on himself and dropping to the side.

“YOU ABSOLUTE BLOODY _EMBARRASSMENT_ TO THE SPECIES, HOW _DARE_ YOU WASTE MY TIME LIKE THIS!”

“Percy, Percy c’mon I swear that never hap-”

“SWEAR NOTHING! DON’T GIVE ME THOSE GROUPIE LINES YOU INSUFFERABLE AFT! DID IT _EVER_ OCCUR TO YOU TO MAYBE TAKE A _**SILVER MEDAL**_ , MISTER FIRST PLACE?!”

“Percy, the others can hear-”

“GOOD! THEN MAYBE THEY’LL KNOW YOU SURE AS HELL ARE THE QUICKEST DAMN THING ON CYBERTRON- _**NO,**_ IN THE _**GALAXY!**_ A WORD OF ADVICE BLURR; SOMETIMES IT’S BEST TO TAKE THAT SILVER MEDAL-”

Springer covered his mouth, optics watering as he tried not to laugh.

“AND _**COME SECOND**_ FOR A BLOODY CHANGE!”

Perceptor’s door slammed like a sour piano note and the hall was silent aside from the vicious muttering from within the sniper’s habsuite.

Kup burst into laughter, leaning against his doorframe as his optics leaked coolant and his tanks ached from the sounds honking out of him. Top Spin and Twin Twist at least had the decency to slink further back into their room before cackling into the night and Springer put his hands together as though praying for Blurr’s destroyed ego.

“YEAH YEAH, FUNNY RIGHT!”, snarled the racer, “CAN ONE OF YOU GIGGLING AFTS AT LEAST HELP ME UP?!”

“Aw Springer, help the kid up!”, wheezed Kup, “H-His pride’s been straight shattered, he may never recover!”

Twin Twist beat Springer to it, standing by the racer and offering a hand, “So… how long didja last?”

Blurr wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“C’mon Blurr, we all know your little mishap now. If y’tell us, I’ll get you a cold pack from the infirmary.”

“….Three minutes.”

“Well.”, said Springer, “You would’ve won a race if there’d been one.”

“Get _torqued.”_

Laughter billowed back out as Twin Twist helped Blurr to his unsteady feet, nudging him towards Springer. Springer clapped a hand on the mech’s shoulder, shaking his helm slowly as his shoulders shook from his quiet laughter and he walked the mech away, thankfully not commenting on his limp.

Top Spin nudged his sparktwin, “So.”

“Shall we?”

“We shall.”

Kup sputtered back into laughter as the pair went to Perceptor’s door and knocked quietly in unison.

“It’s OPEN.”

Top Spin tapped the keypad and gestured fro his twin to enter first.

When the door closed behind Twin Twist, Kup shook his helm and retreated into his hab.

Hopefully, the rest of the evening would be quiet.


End file.
